


Addiction

by mdl_ao3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: イオバード・ソーンの遺したビデオメッセージ





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> pixivにてアップロード（2016/10/8）

　最大の秘密を抱え込んで、僕はあの人に囚われたままだ。  
　暗い部屋でコンピュータを開き、メモリを読み込む。それはいつもは僕のズボンのポケットの中にあって、手持ち無沙汰なときにその小さな感触を確かめてしまうのがすっかり癖になっていた。  
　あなたはいつも僕と共にある。嫌で嫌でたまらないのに、強く憎みすぎて僕はどこかおかしくなってしまったんだろうか。

『やあ、バリー』

「こんばんは。ウェルズ博士」

　答えるはずもないビデオメッセージは、もう数え切れないほど再生した。警察にはあの人の指定した部分だけを切り取って提出し、元のデータはみんなには破棄したと言いながらこっそり持ち帰っていた。  
　殺したいとすら思っていたのに、今はこのビデオの中の姿を見ているだけで胸が震える。

 

　誰も知らない、メッセージの秘密。  
　あの人が最後に重大な告白をし、話し終えればぷつりとブラックアウトした。編集を間違えたように不自然な黒い画面が続く中、誰もがその先に存在するものを知らずにいた。  
　けれど僕はあるとき気がついた。

『…君なら分かってくれると思ったよ……私のバリー』

　何も映し出さない画面と、音声だけのメッセージ。随分と再生させた先に、それはあった。瞬きほどの時間に凝縮された、世界中で僕だけが聴くことのできる告白だ。  
　警察も、ラボのみんなも、家族も。誰も知らない…僕だけの、僕と、あの人の秘密。

『今なら、私の気持ちが理解できるだろう。私がどれほど君を…殺したいと憎み、才能を開花させた成長を喜び、存在を美しいと感じ、形の残らないほど滅茶苦茶に壊したいと願い…愛したか。私の世界は君が全てで、私はいつも、どんなときでも、君に夢中だったと』  
「……ええ、とても」

　あの人のいない今、それを伝える術はない。同じ気持ちでありながら、僕とあの人はいつだって一方通行だった。たまに目が合うその一瞬、思惑を探って終わってしまうそれにすら、あの人の心を感じ取ることはできなかった。それほど、巧妙に隠されていた。  
　深夜のラボで二人きり、濃密な時間を過ごしていても、その身体から伝わるものは愛のみだと勘違いさせる。深く繋がっていても閉ざした扉は決して開くことはなかった。

「……あなただけ、ずるいよ」

　僕だって言葉で伝えたかったのに。多分もう全部知っているだろうけど、それでも僕の口から言いたかった。あなたは僕を作り、育て、壊したんだと。  
　重ねた肌の温もりも、感じた愛も嘘じゃなかった。様々な種類の感情が入り組んでいて、一部分を垣間見たに過ぎなかった。あの人の手で殺されて、永遠にあの人のものになってしまいたかった…それもまた、僕の感情の一つだ。実際は有り得ない、絶対にあってはならない結末。僕のもう一つの心が、それを強く拒んだ。

　いつだって一方的で、強引で…時々、縋り付きたくなるほど優しい。  
　嫌悪感を抱くほど憎んでいるはずなのに、声を聴けば求めてやまないんだ。きっとそれすらも、あの人の策略のうちだった。僕がいつかこのメッセージを見つけ、繰り返し再生して、永遠に縛り付けておこうと考えた。なんて人なんだ…僕の細胞一つ一つまで残らず繋ぎ止めておこうだなんて。  
　一生幸せになれない？　当たり前だ。こんなにも忘れられないでいるのに、どうやって幸せになるっていうんだ。このメッセージを僕が消去し、こんなものがあったなんてことすら忘れてしまえると、露ほど思っていない。

　あの人の声が毒になって、僕の全身に染み渡り、新しく生まれた細胞にも感染していくのが分かるんだ。あの人の色に染まっていく、どす黒く蝕まれていく感覚だ。  
「……心地いいんだ。不思議だよ」  
　普通の人にしてみれば一秒にも満たない時間だけれど、僕にはこの瞬間が永遠ほど長く感じていた。

 

　秘密の儀式を終え、僕はPCを閉じた。  
　明日にはまた、みんなの前で変わらず笑えるだろう。  
　  
　


End file.
